


Persona 5: Living with Freedom

by Emerald_Treasure



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: After Story, Cunnilingus, Drama, End of game spoilers, F/M, Family Issues, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, Making Love, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward moments, emotional distress, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Treasure/pseuds/Emerald_Treasure
Summary: A young man gives up his future so that everyone he cares for can have their own.Akira Kurusu went away thinking that it would be the end but others weren't willing to let it be so. So what's a guy to do when he's given back his freedom? Live every moment as best he can.A Persona 5 After Story that stretches on beyond the end of the game where Akira continues his life with his friends, his family, and the love of his life.





	Persona 5: Living with Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the first fanfiction I've ever actually written. So if you would, forgive the amateurish writing and enjoy as best you can. I would very much like to call out both mizutanitony of this site, and Lonely Support over on Fanfiction.net for motivating me to actually put down a story of my own. Links will be down at the bottom.
> 
> This fanfiction was written with the mindset that each chapter is a "episode" in the lives of Akira and everyone. But for right now we're starting just after the split up after the Phantom Thieves' final battle.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_It's cold_. Akira finally admitted. He stood staring up along the Shibuya skyline. The sun having set not long ago.

 _You're really gone aren't you Morgana?_ He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling empty despite their victory over the false god Yaldabaoth. He should feel a little more proud of this accomplishment but it still wasn't right. He and the Phantom Thieves had risked their very existence to free humanity only to have lost a dear friend, and his near constant companion for the better part of the year.

He smiled slightly as the crowd flowed around him and the snow came down. His friends were right though, Morgana would've laughed at him if he could see how mopey he was being. Besides there was nothing more to do today, they all had agreed to meet at LeBlanc tomorrow for one final victory party and to officially dissolve the Phantom Thieves. That was something to look forward to.

They had made another good point; It would be a good idea to check up on loved ones, given how chaotic things had gotten during the final battle. Immediately his thoughts settled on his girlfriend, and teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. His smile lightened a bit as he thought of her, and looked back to the skyline. "I don't think you'd mind if I spent the evening with her huh Morgana," he chuckled.

He let out a huffing breath, steaming softly in the air, as he grabbed his cell phone. Turning to the crowd looking for a more quiet spot that he might message her. As he took a step he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"I didn't expect to find the world's savior alone on Christmas Eve," Akria turned around and was met with the sight of Makoto's sister Sae approaching him. "... Can I talk you for a minute?"

He chuckled, "I was about to fix that. But sure, is something wrong Sae-san? I was sure you'd be with Makoto by now, she went home not too long ago."

Sae opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a light chirping coming from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone to check, and smiled. "Apparently so did she," she chuckled, "She says she's waiting for me at home." The prosecutor slides her cell phone back into her pocket but takes a moment before turning her attention back on Akira, a more serious expression set on her face."First, I would like to thank you for taking my request," she begins, "With your actions, I can only hope public opinion changes. ... It will change won't it?

Thinking on the few comments he overheard from people passing by, Akira gives the young woman a reassuring nod, "I'm sure it will, all we can do is give it time at this point."

Sae's expression softens, "I'll put my faith in that." She pauses, "Shido has confessed to a variety of crimes. And we can arrest him on those charges." Her expression falls "But the problem now lies with proving him guilty. It'd be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns is made," looking up at Akira she continues, "And Akechi, who perpetrated those crimes, has gone missing... the Phantom Thieves are now the only ones left who can testify against Shido."

 _Akechi..._ Akria's thoughts turned to the psychotic fake detective and their confrontation in Shido's palace. _He's most likely dead._ Though he doesn't tell Sae this.

The young prosecutor takes a deep breath, "... I'll be blunt," She looks straight into Akira's eyes, "I want you to turn yourself into the police."

"Turn myself in...," the words were like a shot through Akira's mind. Turning himself into the police? After everything they'd done? He started getting a sinking feeling in his gut, but kept his focus on the young woman.

Sae's eyes were downcast as she continued, "Your testimony will be necessary in order to prove Shido guilty... However...," she takes a moment, "That will mean placing you on center stage. You'll be treated as a hero who saved this country... But there's no way that the police or the public prosecutors will let that slide. They'll lose face to you and the Phantom Thieves."

Her words turned over and over in Akria's mind. It all sounded fine enough, but he couldn't shake the growing feeling in his stomach. Eventually the memories of the interrogation he went through struck and a sudden realization came over him. "No...," he clenched his hands inside his pockets.

Sae nodded affirming Akira's fears, "If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates. There's even the possibility that they'll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all."

Akira stood stock still, the interrogation playing over and over in his mind. He knew first hand how the police had felt about the Thieves. And the lengths they'd go to punish them for their supposed sleight against them. They'd do exactly what Sae had suggested, there was no doubt in his mind that the police would come after them, bursting into their own homes if given the chance. What happened to Sojiro during their assault on Shido's palace was proof of that.

"If you turn yourself in to the police, you'll definitely be arrested," Sae continued, "And of course there's your past record. The police and prosecution will strike there." She lowered her head, "They'll treat your arrest as 'grave misconduct' and revoke your probation... You'll most likely be sent to juvenile hall... and placed in solitary confinement."

"So they're going to shove me down into a hole huh?" Akira grinned with a derisive chuckle. As Sae looked at him with a concerned look on her face, he raised his hands apologetically, "Sorry Sae-san. It's just... a lot to take in. A one way ticket to prison, just to take down Shido," he slides his hands back into his pockets, "To make it worse it all makes sense."

Sae grimaced, "I'm sorry Kurusu-kun but.... They'll be content as long as they get a testimony without the Phantom Thieves being hailed as heroes." She raised her head looking into Akira's eyes, a determined look in her own. "Doing this should guarantee the safety of your teammates. I'll make sure they'll be left alone. I'll close all the cases surrounding Shido. There won't be one left." Each assurance she was giving firming her own resolve, "I believe this will prevent society from becoming distorted again. That's what you all worked for, isn't it?"

Akria lowered his head, drifting into his own thoughts. _We changed Shido's heart, the public's too. The Metaverse and that false god are destroyed, and can never be used again. But... there's no one to back up Shido's confession, and his leftover flunkies will arrest anyone who steps forward no matter what. There's absolutely no way out._ He sighed, "It really is the only way isn't it?"

Sae let out a breath, "I'm afraid so, this will be like... a final deal between the two of us. So I'll ask you once more. I'd like for you to turn yourself in to the police of your own accord. Will you Kurusu-kun?"

Akira looked to the skyline again. Thinking of his friends, the ones who fought alongside him. The others who had helped and taught him so much. And the woman he'd fallen in love with, if he didn't do this it would ruin the lives of everyone he's come to cherish over the last year. He looked back to the prosecutor, his face set and nodded, "I'll do it. For everyone."

Sae let out a relieved sigh, though a shadow of pain showed across her face, "... Thank you Kurusu-kun. I had a feeling you'd say that though... please... leave the rest to us."

The dark haired boy smiled, giving a small chuckle, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I trust you Sae-san." He removed his hand, "If there had been a better way you'd have done so."

Sae gave a small smile, "Thank you for understanding... I am truly sorry that we have to ask this of you though." She sighed softly. "Alright, let's go."

Akira nods, placing his hands in his pockets as Sae leads him away from the square. Not far from the square his phone sounds. Instinctively he pulls it out and checks it. A glance told him it was a text from Sadayo. His heart quailed, it was as if some cosmic being were playing a cruel joke on him.

As if sensing his distress Sae turns to him, "... Is something wrong Kurusu-kun?"

His hand shook, torn between what he knows he has to do but also that he can't leave things like this. He turns to Sae, "Please... I need a little more time."

The prosecutor looks at him for a moment before nodding once, "... Very well. You can turn yourself in tomorrow morning."

A look of gratitude washes over the former thief's face, "Thank you Sae-san. I promise this isn't an excuse."

She offers him a small smile, "I know, I trust you as well." She nods her goodbyes before departing.

Akira turns his attention back to his phone and sighs finally reading Sadayo's message in full.

 _"Hey, I finished my work a little early tonight."_ It began. _"Do you want to meet? I don't want to force it but..."_

"That's just like you." Akira chuckled as he typed his response. _Yeah I'm up for it._

Her response was just as quick, and excited. _"Yay! Ok, let's meet in Shibuya near the Buchiko statue."_

The young man smiled as he clicked off his phone slipping it back into his pocket, his heart already feeling lighter. She always had this effect on him, calming him with just a word. Of everyone he could of met this past year he felt the most thankful for her.

Luckily the meeting spot wasn't that far from where he and Sae parted, the crowd becoming thinner as he got closer. Zipping his coat to fend off the growing cold as he leaned against the stone statue, Akira cast his gaze over the sea of people as they moved to and fro between stores and restaurants. Were they aware? Do they remember the danger they all faced hardly an hour ago?

He shook his head. That wasn't the way to think of it. _They're better off not knowing._ Akira told himself, his thumb fiddling absentmindedly with the metal ring around his finger. He chuckled, Not that anyone would really believe a word of it.

As he waited his attention eventually fell to the band around his finger. Slowly turning it around his finger he admired the moulded lei flowers around it; his smile widened as he recalled when he had received it from Sadayo during the class trip back in September. It had only been an afternoon but it was one he would remember forever. In the tropical warmth of the setting sun she'd surprised him with this ring, one of a matching set to which she wore the other.

Akira slowly pulled off the ring looking inside the band staring, even under the light of the street lamps he could just make out their initials engraved into the metal. He grinned as he slipped it back onto his finger, _You really know how to wow a guy._ The dark haired young man almost laughed aloud as he lifted his glasses, rubbing his strained eyes.

"Akira!" Called the familiar sweet tone of his girlfriend as she weaved through a couple of passerbys. She let out a relieved sigh as she finally made it over, quickly running her hands over her light brown jacket and long denim skirt, straightening them out. "I'm sorry, it was really crowded around the station, you haven't been waiting long have you?"

Akira shook his head, "No, no I haven't." he smiles warmly at the older woman. "I'm glad you got out of work early."

Sadayo smiled brightly. "So am I. I thought I was never going to get out. But I worked extra hard to make sure I had a little more time tonight." She quickly looked around, taking extra care peering back over her shoulders. Once she was satisfied she turn back to Akira, waving slightly to her taller boyfriend, beckoning him closer.

He chuckled inwardly as he watched her, he know he shouldn't because her concern of them being found was as valid as anything but he couldn't help it. It was adorable. He too made a quick scan of the crowd making sure no one was paying attention before he leaned over slightly smiling down at Sadayo.

She reached up with both hands lightly touching her lover's cheeks when he was close enough. Rising up on her toes she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. She then gave him a slightly annoyed look as she lowered her arms, "You liar... Your cheeks are so cold." Her expression softened to one of concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Akira smiled looking directly into her eyes, nodding, "I'm fine, I was just already here in Shibuya when I got your message." He reached out lightly touching her hand, "So where would you like to go Sadayo-chan?" A wicked grin spreading across his face as he called her that with a slightly singsong lilt.

A fierce red spread across the teacher's face, her eyes darting quickly to the side in embarassment. He'd taken a liking to calling her that lately. As much as she liked it it made her feel very sheepish. "Stop it...," she weakly chided him, "You like doing that because it's embarrassing..."

His grin melted away to a warm smile, nodding as he gently tugged on her thumb, "Mmhmm, because you look adorable with your face red like that." Sadayo whipped her head back to him, opening her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Shall we go? I'm sure we can find something fun to do tonight."

Sadayo let out a slightly exasperated sigh as she reached up running her fingers through her messy brown hair, "You're lucky I love you so much," she said under her breath. Her expression became more calm looking up into her boyfriend's face, "Alright where should we...," she began but was suddenly cut off by a loud grumbling.

This time it was Akira's turn to smile sheepishly, touching his rumbling stomach which was slightly audible even around the evening crowd. "Ah heh...," he snickered, "I guess it's been longer since I ate than I thought." Truth was, outside from the occasional snack during the Thieves trek down into the depths of Mementos, his last full meal had been a plate of Sojiro's curry near the break of dawn this morning.

The umber haired woman leveled a smirk of her own at the young man. "Then that's first," she gently tugged on the pocket of Akira's jacket before turning around, briskly striking out through the crowd. Her lover quickly followed after her. After a couple of feet she turned back over her shoulder slightly, "We're going to Sardegna."

That name gave the now former thief pause, "Wow, you're picking a pretty expensive place..."

Sadayo turned forward and nodded, "Yep, and you're paying." She heard his steps stop for a moment. Smiling to herself she only offered back to him quietly, "That's what you get for making fun of me Akira."

Akira gave a short laugh scratching the back of his head as he fell back into step behind his love. _You got me there... Sadayo-chan._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant, being so close to the station. Inside they both quickly scanned the dining area before asking the waiting hostess for a booth in the corner. Once seated in the decently concealing booth the couple relaxed enough to look over the menus handed to them. Akira ordered himself a rather filling sounding shrimp pasta, while Sadayo ordered some fried fish with a clam chowder side soup.

After placing their orders, and handing over their menus. Akira looked out of the booth around the warm dining area. It looked mightily impressive, not to mention expensive, but he chuckled to himself. Well it's worth it tonight.

Soon enough their hostess came back with their drink orders, a modest fountain soda for Akira and a cold beer accompanied by a generous glass of ice water for Sadayo. They both thanked the server after she told them that their orders will take some time.

Soon after the hostess left Sadayo stared at the glasses meant for her thinking for a moment, a question that had been in the back of her mind came forward. She mulled over asking Akira, whether or not she should. She turned her attention to him watching as he took a generous gulp of his drink. "Hey... Akira...?" She slowly began.

The raven haired student turned his attention to his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow at the concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She continued to look him straight in the eyes trying to find the right way to put it. Finally she inquired, "Was any of all that real... earlier today that is...? All those... hanging bones in the sky, the winged people. And... and that demon thing that came down from the sky?"

It felt like someone had dumped a load of ice directly onto Akira's brain. She remembers?! Rather than try to deflect the question the glasses wearing teen leaned forward, a concerned look coming over his face. "You weren't hurt were you?"

 _So it was real._ Sadayo thought. She quickly shook her head and held up her hands to try to calm down her young boyfriend. "No, no I'm fine see," she showed him her hands and brushed back her hair to show that there wasn't a mark on her. She smiled warmly as Akira let out a slow, and heavily relieved sigh lowering his head. She looked around for a moment before reaching out to lightly stroke his mess of dark hair. "Then it's true," she sweetly soothed him, reaching down to touch his cheek, "Whatever that all was you and the Thieves stopped it."

The young man lifted his head feeling so much better for this knowledge. It had been a persistent fear of his during the final battle. Yaldabaoth had faked being the master of the Velvet Room, Igor, for almost the entire time he'd been a Phantom Thief; been aware of basically every aspect of his life. Akira had worried that the so-called Holy Grail would send it's angel shadow minions to attack their loved ones, it made him make some very hasty decisions in the heat of the moment. _Chalk it up to the arrogance of a wannabe deity._ Akira chuckled to himself.

Sadayo opened her mouth to say more but quickly jumped back, an embarrassed look on her face as she settled in her seat. Curious Akira turned, looking around the corner of the booth, almost laughing out loud when the hostess arrived with their food. Platters and the singular bowl clattering lightly on the table's surface as they were carefully doled out. After which the young woman politely bowed before leaving the pair alone.

Once she was gone Akira grinned widely, "You know you didn't have to run away so quick right? I don't think she knows either of us." Picking up his fork he started prodding his pasta, the heavy scent of spices and marinara agitating his empty stomach. Spinning an amount around his fork and downing it he felt a satisfied warmth spreading through him.

His companion blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry... that was reflex." Soon her abashment passed as she looked over her order, smiling broadly. "Mmm, I love seafood. This looks so good."

As the couple enjoyed their meal they eventually settled into small talk. Akira beamed as Sadayo excitedly talked about her progress with the other students at Shujin. How some had become more and more open with her regarding their problems. And some even sought her out for her advice, students coming from the first and third years as well.

"About time the other students noticed how good a teacher you are." he commented, turning the corners of his mouth to a grin.

The young teacher gave him a chastising look despite the light pink beginning to tint her cheeks, "I hope you don't think that flattery will get you any extra credit Kurusu."

Akira slowly shook his head, tearing off a section of the bread that accompanied his pasta, chuckling softly "Of course not sensei. Just giving proper respect where it's due. You've worked really hard for this, I'm happy for you."

A gracious smile crossed Sadayo's lips, "Thank you, it's been a busy month. What with all the students asking for help and the preparations for the exams...", she paused, her expression slowly falling as she poked at the remainder of her fish. "It's been difficult... seeing your desk empty for so long."

Akira slowly set his fork down against his nearly empty plate, casting his eyes down. "I'm sorry...", he apologized. Ever since he and the Thieves plan to fake his death he had little contact with anyone save his team, Sojiro, and Sae, no one could risk it. There were eyes everywhere trying to pinpoint him, even sending the reassuring texts to the few people he knew in Tokyo was taking a chance that the trick would be found out, putting them all in danger again.

Seeing how sullen he became Sadayo reassured him, "No it's just... I really missed you is all...", she paused not sure how to broach the subject, thinking on the grand show the Thieves had made of calling Masayoshi Shido out she quietly ventured, "Did it... did it have to do with that Shido person?"

The former thief leader let out a short, quiet laugh, _Always quick to pick these things up._ He lifted his eyes meeting the concerned expression of his girlfriend and nodded, "Yeah it did."

As she finished her food Sadayo listened to Akira explain about who Shido truly was, his plans, what he'd done to further them, and finally his own personal connection to the man. The fact that Shido was the very one who had him arrested. Though he had left out the details regarding the Metaverse, as well as what he would have to do tomorrow. _There's no need to confuse her with all that... or ruin the night,_ he thought.

Watching him take a drink she smiled broadly, "That's great! He's going to confess to everything now right? That'll mean even your own case won't it? You'll finally have that charge dropped." Her heart lightened, happy that it seemed that her lover would finally be free from ridicule and suspicion.

"Y... yeah...," he offered halfheartedly. _It's not that simple though...,_ he thought to himself as he drained the rest of his drink.

Sadayo raised an eyebrow, troubled by his unsure tone, "Akira...? Is everything alright?"

The dark haired teen quickly gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile, "Yeah, don't worry. It's just been a long day." He started slipping his coat back on, "I do feel better now that I've got a full stomach, this was a good place to come to." Sliding out of the booth he stands next to the table and offers his hand, "Shall we get going?"

A little apprehensive of his answer she takes his hand and pulls herself out of the booth. When she's free of the table she smiles at him, giving him a light push against his chest, "Well of course, I know all sorts of good places to eat." As they head to the cashier she adds with a snicker, "Though it does seem even better having someone else to pay for it."

Akira laughs as he pays the woman behind the register for the meal. She and the hostess both bow as the couple leave. He stretches once back out into the cold, Sadayo right behind him. Turning to her he grins broadly, "Well if that's the case, where to next 'Mistress'?"

At being called that Sadayo blushes a bright red quickly looking around, she then moves closer hissing in his ear. "Don't call me that in public!"

 _So it's alright to call you that in private?_ He wants to pick on her more but decides against it, "Alright, alright I won't. But do you have somewhere you want to go next?"

"Hmmm...," the older woman looks up and down the street before lightly tugging on Akira's sleeve. "How about we just take a walk? It's getting a bit late."

Akira pulls his phone from his pocket checking the time. She's right, it's already nearly ten in the evening. He turns and nods to his girlfriend, "Sounds like a good idea to me." He tilts his head indicating a direction and Sadayo nods, he then starts leading them down the street letting her set her own distance between them, in case they come across someone who could recognize them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The snow has started building a fine layer on the concrete as it's trampled down by all the people wandering around Christmas Eve, festive lights hanging on the barren trees that occasionally dot the edge of the pavement and on arches leading down pedestrian side streets. There are all sorts of people hanging around the entrances of shops and restaurants, some garbed in varying kinds of Santa outfits, some barking out deals and discounts. The couple pass by several stores, the displays through the windows sparkling almost like stars.

"Ah I love Christmas," the young teacher starts as they stop in front of a jewelry store, "The stores do up such lovely displays this time of year," she gingerly grabs her boyfriend's hand and points to the arrangement of jewels, rings and other accessories behind the glass. Under all the extra light they seem to shine brighter than anything around.

As he stands there he gives the woman next to him a sidelong look, his heart warming at the joyous look on her face as she admires the array. Giving her hand a affirming squeeze, "You're right, it's all beautiful," he comments, "It must be the lights."

Turning to Akira she gives him a smirk, "So tell me Mr. Thief, see anything in there that gets your attention?"

He laughs at her jab at him raising an eyebrow, "Really? So I'm supposed to just pick something great just because huh?" When Sadayo gives him an enthusiastic nod he holds his chin, his thumb resting along his jawline peering through their reflections to the items within. After a moment the young man points out a cut out gold pendant of a lily, the light beautifully catching on it's surface.

Her eyes follow his fingers, admiring his choice, "Oh wow that looks...," she stops for a moment, spying the price "Like forty thousand yen! Akira!" Her brain spinning at the price before turning to her lover, "Why in the world would you pick something so expensive?"

Raising his eyebrows he playfully scoffs, "Well you said 'pick', so I did. Besides...," he pauses, letting go of her hand to place his hands on her shoulders, gently moving her so that the chain of the pendant looks like it's resting around her neck in the reflection on the window, the pendant itself placed just over the hem of her yellow shirt, just peeking out from her coat. Giving the teacher a devious grin he adds, "I think it'd look great on you."

Sadayo tenses up under his hands, her face burning brightly, her eyes darting around trying to avoid looking at him directly as she meekly countered, "Come on... are you really seventeen? How do you not get embarrassed pulling a move like that?"

Akira snickers as he rubs his girlfriend's shoulders for a moment, "I wasn't aware telling the truth was something I should be embarrassed about." He pulls his hands away, sliding them into his pockets. "Is that something I should commit to memory sensei?"

"Well... I didn't say that...," she starts, relieved but also disappointed that he let go. She turns to him with a slightly huffy look, "I swear you can be so difficult sometimes. Where do you even pick up these...," before she could continue a sudden gust blew through the street, causing her to shiver. "Oh, that's cold!"

Akira checks his phone before looking around. The crowd has thinned considerably from when they left the restaurant. Turning to the shorter woman he smiled, "How about we head out? Maybe go to LeBlanc?"

Sadayo quickly nods, "That sounds great! Anything to get out of this wind." She quickly falls into step with her young boyfriend, a little closer than before, pinching his hand sharply when he comments about her trying to use him as a lean to against the cold. Halfway to the train station she asks, "So how's your first winter in the city? Different from what you'd get at home?"

"A bit...," the dark haired boy begins, thinking, "I'll say that it's just a little warmer here," he shrugs, "Then again I came from a coastal town, gotta take the water into account." He turns his head slowly, taking in all the lights and tall buildings surrounding him, "It's also a great deal brighter and louder."

Growing more curious by the moment, Sadayo looks around before gently grasping the boy's hand, the warmth very comforting, "It doesn't sound all that eventful, you don't get bored?"

Akira chuckles, "It's not so bad, I'm used to it." He turns to his girlfriend, "I do have a couple of friends that I'd spend time with." He looked ahead, a smile crossing his face, "Sometimes Shima, Aya, and I would just stand at the top of the hill just to watch the snow build across the town. It's kinda pretty sometimes watching all that with it being so silent sometimes." Slowly his smile fades, _That's right, they won't know what's happened after tomorrow, my parents either._

The young teacher notices the shadow passing over Akira's mood as they reach the station, concerned she reaches over with her free hand, pulling on the sleeve of his coat, "Akira? Are you alright?"

Akira blinks, pulling himself from his thoughts, smiling at Sadayo. "I'm fine, just... wondering what everyone back in my hometown's doing right now." Carefully they head down the stairs, making their way to the terminal to Yongen-Jaya.

 _He still won't say what's bothering him... why?_ Sadayo thinks to herself as they wait for the train, keeping a little more of a distance from him in the crowded terminal. _I wish you wouldn't try to keep it all to yourself Akira, let me help..._ her thoughts trailed off as she turned her head finding an incredible sight, a pair of students from Shujin were at the terminal, mixed in with the crowd. The apparent couple locked in a incredible embrace, kissing each other passionately. Her mind reeled, _They're still in uniform! And in public! What...?_

She hardly heard the announcement that the train was approaching as she carefully sidled over to Akira's other side, her face a bright red. As she made the attempt she bumped into his side.

Turning to his distressed girlfriend Akira raised a questioning eyebrow, "Sadayo? You alright?" Only becoming more confused as she raised a finger to her lips and hushed him quietly. When the train arrived she pulled him inside immediately as the doors opened, leading them further down the train.

The educator spent the entirety of the short ride trying to hide by her student. Getting a expression of both concern and amusement at her agitation. Arriving at their destination, she got up quickly from her seat and practically bolted from the train gaining confused looks from the other passengers. Her boyfriend offered a apologetic bow to them before following right after her.

He finally caught up to her up on the street, she seemed a little more calm and her face not so red. "Are you sure you're alright?" He could barely contain his delight watching her.

Sadayo takes a few breaths, calming down further, very glad that the couple she spotted hadn't made the same stop as them. "I'm fine," she sighed, "I'm ok now."

Chuckling Akira led them through the few narrow streets in the neighborhood until finally they reach LeBlanc. He tries the door, but it only rattles signifying that it's locked, _Oh, Boss and Futaba must be at home. All the better._ He smiles. When Sadayo looks concerned at the locked door he pulls out the spare key Sojiro had given him showing it to her before unlocking the door. He pushes the door open, punctuated by the bell hanging over the frame on the other side, "Ladies first," he offers. Once inside he gently closes the door behind him before turning to his girlfriend, "So what was all that at the station? You looked like you were going crazy," he started chuckling.

Sadayo turns to him, stammering "I... it's just... Kids these days are so aggressive. Like... like how they're totally ok with kissing in public, while still wearing their uniforms."

The young man fixed his grey eyes directly on the older woman, a grin spreading across his face, "What brought this on?"

"I... I saw this couple just completely going at it at the station...," she admitted, getting a little irritated at his apparent enjoyment of her being uncomfortable. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't be shocked if you saw something like that."

Akira thinks for a moment, "Hmm maybe, maybe not," he takes a couple steps closer to Sadayo, leaning down close to her ear. "But it also sounds like you envy a bit of that boldness eh, Sadayo-chan?" He let some of the usual singsong tone slide into his voice as he called her that.

Her face immediately reignites, "Stop it...," she bashfully replies, not denying the fact. After a moment she shivers, "Brrr, it's a little cold in here isn't it?"

His devious grin softens to a smile nodding, "Yeah Sojiro-san and his daughter probably went home," he motions to the stairs, "C'mon it'll be warmer upstairs." The wooden stairs creak slightly as the couple climb them, but at the top it's a good bit warmer. Apparently Sojiro had left the heater on for him before they left. Akira silently thanks his caretaker before offering Sadayo a seat on the small couch.

The older woman sighs appreciatively, being able to get off her feet, "Ahhh, that's much better," smiling brightly as her lover settled down next to her. "Well, we've made it through the busiest time of the year, now we can finally relax a bit."

The former thief returns her smile, "Merry Christmas Sadayo," he says, his voice projecting as much warmth as possible.

Touched by the depth of his voice her smile widens slightly, "Oh... Merry Christmas."

Akira sighs happily, "Despite how the day went, I had an incredible time tonight."

Sadayo nods, "So did I," her expression becomes softer, "The food was so good, and all the stores were so bright and pretty...," she pauses. "... Oh yeah!" She exclaims. Akira gives her a puzzled look as she reaches into the pocket of her skirt, pulling something out, "Here's your present. Thank you for everything Akira," she holds it out to him.

He gingerly takes it into his hand. Moving his hands he can finally see that it's a rather well made pen case, the outside of it is a solid black, with gold colored lines lacing all across the surface. He carefully opens it and inside is a deep crimson color. Closing the case he smiles tenderly, brushing his thumb along the side of the case "Thank you Sadayo... I'll cherish this."

She returns his smile, "You're welcome." She pauses for a moment, "So um...," trying to find the right words, "I'm really happy that I get to spend time with you like this, you know?" Her smile fades, her eyes downcast "Given that earlier this month I thought you were dead..."

Akira's heart stung. It isn't like he wanted to worry her, but it was a delicate situation. Even for his friends who were directly part of the plan; it had been hell pretending that nothing was wrong so that they could fake his death and throw Akechi off their trail. Any more people aware of the ruse could have thrown it all into jeopardy and gotten everyone killed.

"But I know that a lot of this isn't normal...," Sadayo continues, turning to him, "Does it bother you that I worry about about it...?" _Am I a bother to you Akira?_

His chest tightened unbearably, I never minded how against the expected our relationship is. You worrying is just you being responsible.... The gravity of his conversation with Sae settled back over him, feeling more crushed. _I have to turn myself in tomorrow, to make sure you all stay safe... but all I want is to stay with you._ He lowered his head. _I can't... I can't say it._

Sadayo leaned forward, feeling how despondent her young boyfriend is, "Akira? What's wrong? Won't you tell me?" _Please... let me help._

Akira gritted his teeth under his lips, and shook his head before offering only a crestfallen, "I'm sorry."

 _Why? Why won't you tell me? Can I really not help?_ After a moment she shook her head, closing her eyes in thought, "I see... So it is a bother..."

They sat in silence for a couple of moments until Sadayo breaks the silence, "I think I'll go..."

Akira turns to the teacher, "I'll walk you back."

She shakes her head, "It's fine. I wouldn't want to bother you," she adds with a slightly hurt edge to her voice. She rises from the couch and starts to leave but stops, placing a hand on her hip saying softly over her shoulder, "You do know I could tell that something was wrong from the look on your face, don't you...?"

Akira gets up, slipping his hands into his pockets, clenching his hands tightly. His own heartbeat starting to become painful.

Sadayo sighs, "...Good night," she says before heading down the stairs.

Akira walks over to the top of the stairs listening as the door to the cafe opens and closes. Each movement punctuated by the bell. He places his left hand on top of the cabinet next to the stairs. _I made her worry again... and I won't be able to apologize. I can't do anything about it anymore. Damn..._ his thoughts were spiraling. _Damn you Akechi! Damn you Shido! After everything you both still manage to fuck my life up!_ "DAMN IT!" He yells punching the cabinet hard.

He stands still for a while, the only sound coming from the gentle hum of the heater. He pulls his hand away from the cabinet, shaking it a little as it begins to throb in pain, heading downstairs to lock the cafe door. His steps heavy as he climbs back up to the attic.

Sighing deeply Akira eases down into the chair in front of the workbench, carefully turning the pen case in his hands, admiring the patterns the gold lines made across it's jet black surface. Eventually he leans forward gingerly setting the case onto the bench, the last moments he spent with Sadayo playing over again and again in his head.

"I can't leave it like this...," Akira mutters, shaking his head. He pulls out his phone, checking the time, it was barely past midnight, "I've still got a couple of hours before I need to sleep." He reaches up to one of the shelves in front of him pulling several sheets of paper and a pen. Tapping the tip of the pen against the paper the dark haired teen gathers his thoughts. As he begins writing he fills each passing letter with his gratitude, and fondness for each person he addresses them to. Along with his deepest apologies and reasonings for what he must do, folding each letter neatly into itself as he finishes.

He groans quietly as he finishes the last, fatigue washing over him as he places his pen in the case Sadayo had given him. He smiles softly, "At least it got a little use...," Akira takes a moment looking at his ring before slowly slipping it from his finger, he takes one more look at the inscription inside before placing it inside the case as well, gently closing the lid.

The legs of the chair scratch across the floor as Akira pushes himself away from the workbench sliding off his coat, setting it over the back of the chair before making his way over to bed. Carefully setting his glasses atop the windowsill he rolls over on the mattress, slowly pulling his blanket over himself. As sleep began to drag him further and further down he couldn't help but feel the bed was far emptier without Morgana in it, he let out a short breath, Completely used to that cat wasn't I? He thought before falling asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hours later Akira felt himself being gently shaken and a voice calling his name, slowly opening his eyes as he woke up he was greeted by a familiar mane of bright orange hair.

"Hey, c'mon Akira get up," Futaba insisted still shaking him a little, smiling brightly when he opened his eyes. "There you are...," she began, taking a step away from the bed and drawing her arms against her chest before throwing them upward excitedly. "Merry Christmas!" She shouts, an ecstatic grin on her face, moving closer to the bed again, "I wanted to be the first to say that to you today."

As he rubbed his eyes Akira lets out a short chuckle, "Merry Christmas Futaba." He reaches out and lightly places his hand atop the younger girl's head. Over the past few months the petite redhead had become something of a little sister to him; being a only child he'd occasionally wondered if this would be how things would be if he'd had a younger sibling.

"Uuum...," the hacker girl started trying to see around the older boy's arm, "What's with the hand?"

Pulling his hand away, the dark haired teen laughed lightly, "Looking for the snooze button on this alarm clock."

"Hee hee," Futaba snickered deviously before making a buzzing noise, "Nope no snooze button here." She pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she stands upright, "Sojiro busted it. He's withholding morning coffee until I got you up."

Akira slowly rose up on the bed, grabbing his glasses, "Well that's not good," he commented putting them on.

"Right?" She agreed, tapping the sole of her boot on the floor as she waited for the young man to get up, "He said that we can't begin today without you and...," she pauses as Akira sits up enough so that his blanket is around his waist, "Whoa... did you go to sleep in your clothes?"

As he swings his legs over the side of the bed Akira looks himself over, "I guess so...," he shrugs, feigning his ignorance.

"You must've been really tired from yesterday, are you alright?" She gives him a worried look.

Akira smiles at the younger girl as he puts on his shoes, "I'll be alright. Why don't you go downstairs and tell Boss I'm up. I'll be down in a second."

Futaba gives him a look, "Alright, but if you don't hurry I'm drinking your share of the coffee," she turns on her heels and heads down the stairs.

On his feet the former thief leader stretches a little before going over to the workbench, pulling his coat on and scooping up the stack of letters before following Futaba downstairs.

"Ah, there you are Kid," greeted the owner of LeBlanc as Akira finally showed himself, "I was beginning to wonder if Futaba was just making it up that she woke you." He was back by the stove stirring a rather large pot, the scent of curry rather strong coming from it.

"I told you I wasn't!" Futaba adamantly insisted as she swung her legs back and forth from atop one of the stools by the counter, "Now gimme coffee."

Sojiro chuckled, "Alright alright, hold on," he moved away from the store and began prepping some coffee before turning to Akira, "I take it you'll be having some too?"

Akira nods sliding onto one of the stools closer to the cash register, "That would be great thank you...," he pauses looking back to the pot on the stove, "Could I get some curry too Boss?"

The older gentleman raised a questioning eyebrow, as he starts the coffee "Are you sure Kid? You don't want to wait for the others before starting?"

Akira nods, scratching the back of his neck, "I'd really appreciate some now. If you don't mind that is."

Sojiro shakes his head, "I guess I don't if you don't."

As Sojiro sets to work with the coffee Futaba moves to seat closer to Akira pulling out her phone. "Hey hey, I just got a message from Makoto," the petite girl holds up her phone for her friend to see. "She says she and her sister are going to be here soon."

The young man gives her a small smile, "Then I guess I don't have to feel too badly about eating right away huh?" _I guess it's almost time then._

Shortly after Sojiro comes back to the counter with a plate of curry setting it down for Akira and giving both teens mugs of coffee. As the gray eyed boy starts eating Futaba starts regaling their elder with the story of the previous day's events. Though he noted to himself amusingly that her story included both ridiculous embellishments of her own actions and omissions of the more "scary" moments, like how the Holy Grail had tried to erase the Thieves entirely from existence but failed to do so. As he ate and listened he had to wonder how much the older man was aware of. Sadayo had a few memories of what happened above ground, maybe Sojiro did too.

It wasn't long after Akira had finished eating that the bell above the cafe door rung as the Niijima sisters arrive. Both bowing politely with nearly matching Merry Christmas greetings. Futaba hops from her stool to give Makoto a friendly hug as they start talking about what they'd done after the group had dispersed while Sojiro asks Sae if they had a safe trip over. Akira drains the remainder of his coffee as he watched the picturesque scene with a small warm smile.

"I'm sorry to put a damper on the festivities...," Sae begins as the excitement of their arrival dies down, turning to Akira, "Are you ready to go Kurusu-kun?"

Her question draws puzzled looks from everyone in the room, aside from Akira, but it's Futaba who speaks up first, "You and Akira are going somewhere?"

This time it was the prosecutor's turn to look confused as she looked to the young man, "I... I thought you left last night to tell everyone what was going to happen... weren't you?"

Akira shakes his head, "No, that was...," he casts his eyes downward as he gets up off his stool, "...Personal. I haven't told anyone yet."

"Sis? What's going on?" Makoto asks, apprehension edging in her voice.

Knowing there was no easy way to put it Sae prepared herself, sighing as she crosses her arms, "I came here today to escort Kurusu-kun to the police."

Surprised shouts instantly rose up from the younger girls and Sojiro who all turned to Akira. "I hope this isn't another one of your jokes Kid," said Sojiro, "Even for you that's a bit much."

Akira solemnly slides his hands into his pockets, shaking his head, "No, this isn't a joke. I'm turning myself into the police today... as the leader of the Phantom Thieves." The silence in the cafe is palpable as everyone processes the weight of Akira's declaration.

"But we haven't had to bother with the police at all before!" Futaba protests, stepping closer to Akira. "Why should now be any different?" She asks, looking from Akira to Sae.

"Because with the previous criminals you all have targeted there were a ready amount of people to provide corroborating testimony for their confessions," Sae explained, keeping her voice soft in attempt to calm the young redhead, "There's no one to do so for Shido's case."

"And at this point only someone who knows about the Metaverse would be able to pin anything on him," Akira continued, "We're the only ones who can do that Futaba. Especially since Akechi's..." Akira let his sentence trail off.

He didn't need to finish as both girls thought of that moment when Shido's own cognitive view of Akechi shot the real one. Of how the detective had sealed the depths of the ship off from them and how any life signs of Akechi had disappeared in that very instant.

"Even if that's the case there has to be a way better than this, " argued Makoto after a moment.

Sae shakes her head, "Not this time Makoto. The police and the prosecutor's office would never let themselves look so incompetent as to let the Phantom Thieves be seen as anything but criminals." Sae crosses her arms over her chest, her tone a little more firm, "They would arrest any one of you that stepped forward as well as anyone else they could suspect knowing the truth."

"Then how can you ask Akira to do this?" Makoto asked, aiming a look of disbelief at her sister.

"Makoto's right, you make it sound like he has to throw his life away just to...," Futaba begins.

"Makoto, Futaba stop!" Akira cut her off in a authoritative voice that caused both girls to flinch, almost coming to attention. It wasn't a tone he used often, but over the course of their time together in the Metaverse they'd come to recognize it as the one he'd take when listening to his directions were the deciding moments between victory and death. "If there was another way to do this we wouldn't be having this talk," he said, softening his tone as his friends turned to him.

"It's just... I don't understand," Makoto says, her voice shaking a little, "Why does it have to be you doing this?"

Sojiro, who'd been quiet this entire time, finally spoke up, "It's because the Kid's an easy target...," he looks to Sae, "Isn't it?"

The young prosecutor squeezes her arms, a distressed look on her face, "... Yes," she looks at Akira and gestures slightly to him, "Because of Kurusu-kun's past record the opposition won't have to work as hard to have him imprisoned, and won't be as invested in defending Shido. They will also be more than likely to turn on each other in order to save themselves."

"I get it... but it sounds like such a dirty thing to do," said Makoto, lowering her head in resignation.

Her sister sighs, "It's just how things stand at the moment." She lightly touches Makoto's shoulder, "It's the only way to cut away as much of Shido's conspiracy as possible."

The younger Niijima turns to Akira, "Did you know?"

The former thief leader shakes his head, "I didn't know exactly what it was but I figured that it had to be something pretty specific to me." He gives a small chuckle as Sae gives him a questioning look, "I had a lot of time to think last night."

"How can you be alright with this?!" Futaba asks as the faces the much taller boy, her voice cracking slightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Akira looks directly into the small girl's eyes, his expression gentle, "Because I know why I'm doing it Futaba."

"I... I don't like this," the small girl says as she suddenly throws her arms around Akira's midsection, burying her forehead into his shirt. "It's like Shido's taking another part of my family away from me."

"Futaba...," Sojiro says sadly, not sure how to comfort his adoptive daughter.

The dark haired young man smiles warmly as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder while softly patting the top of her head with the other, "Hey, hey... c'mon Futaba. It's not like I'm going to be executed or something. Right Sae-san?"

The elder Niijima nods firmly, "He's right Futaba-chan. The abuse and violence that happened last time will never happen again. You have my word on it."

"See?" Akira chuckles as he continues to gently pat Futaba on the head, "You've got the Niijima guarantee." But this causes the tiny girl to tighten her grip around his midsection. The young man sighs softly before he addresses her a little more firmly, "Futaba, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make you keep that last promise."

The tiny hacker slowly shook her head, "I don't want to," she managed to get out between a small cry.

"I know you don't," the dark haired boy says, gently pushing her away. "But I know you can do it," he reassures her with a chuckle, "Besides you need to look after Boss right?"

He smiles as Futaba nods wordlessly, lifting his hands when she pulls away. He watches as she sits at the counter resting her head on top of it, surrounding herself with her arms.

He then turns to the younger Niijima, "Makoto...," he begins.

"Akira...," she answers, not entirely sure what to say.

"Makoto...," the dark haired thief begins again, a crooked grin crossing his face as he gestures with his still raised arms. "Do you want a hug too?" He asks with a snicker.

Despite the melancholic mood the gesture gets a small laugh from the student council president. "No... but thank you though," she says, smiling graciously even though a light tint of pink began to color her cheeks. She shakes her head slightly, "Honestly though, every time I think I can guess what you're thinking you do something like this. Futaba's right you know, this really isn't fair."

Akira slips his hands into his pockets as he shrugs, "A lot of what we've been through hasn't been fair. What's one more on top of it at this point?" He sighs, "Though I am sorry for one more unfair thing."

Makoto opens her eyes, a thoughtful look on her face, "What is it?"

Her friend gives her a sad smile, "That I've got to ask you to tell everyone else about this. I can't imagine they'll be too happy about it though." He steps closer to the thin brunette, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder as he leans in closer to her ear whispering, "And I don't think Futaba'll be in any shape to talk about it." He glances back over his shoulder, at the younger girl, though despite her attempts to hide it is softly sobbing into her arms.

The thief advisor nods, "I got it," letting out a small laugh, "That really is unfair."

Akira lightly pats Makoto's shoulder before turning to the counter and the older man behind it. "Boss..."

Sojiro quickly holds up his hands, "Look Kid, I don't want a hug from you either," a small grin crossing his face.

The dark haired teen chuckles, "Lemme guess, you've got some rule that you only hug cute girls?"

The barista lets out a short laugh, "Something like that."

Akira reaches into his pocket, taking hold of the letters he's been keeping, "Listen Bo... Sojiro-san, I'm sorry that I brought all this into your home. And I know I don't really have any right to ask but..."

Sojiro cuts him off, giving the younger boy a small smile, "Save it Kid, what do you need?"

The young man pulls the letters from his pocket, holding them lightly, "Here... A bunch of letters I've wrote to some people I've gotten to know over the year." He starts filing through the stack looking at the names, Shinya Oda, Tae Takemi. "They know me pretty well and... the know that I'm a Phantom Thief, only me though." He smiles as he continues to check the letters, Chihaya Mifune, Munehisa Iwai, "They may come looking for me once they find out what happened." He stops once he gets to the bottom of the pile, looking at the first letter he wrote last night, addressed to Sadayo Kawakami. Carefully placing it on top of the pile he holds them out to Sojiro, "Could you please make sure they get them?"

The older man nods solemnly, as he takes the bundle of letters, "Sure, I'll make sure they get them."

Akira smiles graciously, "Thank you," he turns to Sae, "Alright, I'm ready."

Sae quietly nods as she opens cafe door, the bell ringing clearly as she does so. Stepping outside as Akira comes to the door, he stops in the doorway turning to everyone in the cafe.

"Bye everyone," he says smiling at everyone, "And Merry Christmas." The bell ringing softly as he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to capture some of the inner distress some of the characters would be feeling at these turn of events well enough. I know I was feeling it having to go over the game itself while writing.  
> Again I'd like to thank mizutanitony http://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutanitony/pseuds/mizutanitony  
> and Lonely Support https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12623080/1/The-Thief-of-Light-The-Maid-of-Shadows for the motivation.  
> I don't have a set release schedule or anything like that but I will try to upload more chapters when able.


End file.
